Nekozawa Various
by Ninja Shen
Summary: A series of Nekozawa one-shots and drabbles I've completed over the years and had no place to put. various themes and rating, various pairings and characters including Haruhi, Tamaki, Kirimi to name a few
1. And Haruhi 1

Haruhi slipped.

Someone had spilled some of their expensive bottled water on to the clean ceramic tiles of the floor, and nobody had bothered to tell the janitor that there was a spill, because at Ouran, most of the students expected that the janitor just instinctively knows when there's a mess, and rushes over to clean it. As that was not the case, Haruhi, lost in the world of a complex reading assignment, slipped, and fell.  
And was caught.  
Righting herself, she turned to thank her savior when she caught a glimpse of a black sleeve. Knowing full well that Ouran's uniforms were not black, she set her teeth, vainly hoping that perhaps one of the staff members had taken to wide sleeves in black linen, and... Bereznoff hand puppets.

Sigh.  
Facing Nekozawa fully, she politely bowed. "Thank you. Sorry for the trouble."  
"Oh, no," he replied with an abashed smile, "I'm the one who should be sorry. It was my fault entirely."  
"Oh," Haruhi noted with raised eyebrows, "you mean you spilled the water?"  
"Not at all!" He said, and he lowered his face to hers conspiratorially and continued with a dark smile, "…But I did curse you to slip on it."  
The expressions on Haruhi's face ranged from surprise, to disbelief, to confusion, to irritation, and ended on apathy.  
"...Okay," was all she said.  
"I know what you're thinking," Nekozawa started, not actually knowing at all what she was thinking. "It's terrible, really. Someone came to me this morning and wanted to buy a curse. I was surprised, too! On you, of all people! I of course can't tell you who it was but they were very persistent. You were meant to slip and fall into the puddle, and soak your uniform, right in front of everybody. It was going to be hilarious!"  
"...Okay." She said again, and this time added, "then why did you catch me?"  
"Because it was such a shame," Nekozawa replied. "I didn't think you deserved it. So I changed my mind at the last minute."  
Haruhi had no idea if she should thank him or not. The story was pretty outrageous. But she supposed, if even a little bit of this was true, he did go back on a bargain for her.  
"Well thank you for... deciding not to humiliate me," she said with a quick bow and a frazzled look. "I'll be going now."  
"If you'd like revenge on the person who did this," he grinned as she walked away, "Come to the Black Magic Club, and we can arrange a counter-curse!"  
She was out of sight before he finished. He knew she wouldn't come. But that was okay. Because catching her was completely worth the cost of making up that story.

Now he should probably get a janitor to clean up the water he spilled.


	2. And Haruhi 2

From the next aisle over he heard a sneeze. He turned towards the source of he sound, but found only another wall of books, as well as behind him and in front of him. He was in a dim, relatively unused section of the library, amidst unheard of and fairly uninteresting biographies, and was startled enough just to know that he was not alone.  
He peered around the corner and found the underclassman Haruhi wiping her nose on a kerchief.  
"Bless you."  
She jumped, startled by the sudden sound of his voice and looked up. When she recognized him, she sighed in relief. This, in itself, was a surprise to him: most people became even more frightened.  
"Bless? I didn't know you had that ability, Nekozawa-Senpai," she replied with a small, semi-sarcastic smile.


	3. And Tamaki

Prompted by Lala^II: "Halloween Decorations"

* * *

Tamaki's jaw all but hit the floor, his eyes wide with terror. He scanned the room, aghast, momentarily stunned into silence by the terrible sight before him.

Shaking his head, he took a step back and shut the door. He looked around to verify that he wasn't lost, that this was indeed the third music room. There had been no mistake; he was in the right place. Warily, he opened the door again.

The clubroom. _His_ clubroom. It couldn't be right- his club was cheery, comfortable, and well-lit. This place was something out of a scary movie. It was dark and dismal, lit only by candles, heavy drapes and black curtains pulled across every other possible light source. Black garland strung over the doorways, and relics of unknown purpose and unfathomable horrors were gruesomely displayed on a wide table, in front of something large covered in a black cloth.

As Tamaki stared, Nekozawa appeared from a darkened corner, grinning delightedly at his fellow club president, waving Bereznoff almost merrily.

"What do you think?" He asked excitedly. "It's lovely, isn't it? You'll have a wonderful Winter Solstice party here!"

Tamaki jumped at the sight of Nekozawa, his hand fearfully clutching his heart. "S-senpai!" He stammered. "What _happened_ in here?"

"Well, I thought your decorations were a little drab, too dull for a holiday. So I took the liberty of loaning you some of my own!"

"What kind of party do you think this is?!" Tamaki hollered, horrified and enraged all at once. "You'll scare our guests half to _death!"_ The party was in two hours, was that enough time to fix… all of this?!

"That's rude," Nekozawa commented, narrowing his eyes in such a way that made Tamaki's heart stop. "I went to a lot of trouble to make this happen; I'd hoped you'd be more appreciative."

"It… it's not that I don't_ appreciate_ it," Tamaki backpedalled, suddenly afraid of being cursed. "It's just… It's a_ Christmas _party! Shouldn't it be _cheerier_?..."

"It's plenty cheery. Didn't you see the festive garland?"

"It's dark, too! We won't be able to see who we're talking to!"

"That will be fixed when you light the fire."

"…Nekozawa, this room doesn't have a fireplace."

"Oh, I know. That's all right- traditionally, the fire pit should be in the middle of the room anyhow," he replied with an eerie smile, gesturing around the table to a great pile in the wood in the middle of the club room.

"You're just- you're gonna light it, just like that?!" Tamaki yelled, practically tearing his hair out in frustration. "That can't possibly be safe!"

"The tiles have been peeled up underneath it and the rocks will keep the flames contained," Nekozawa casually responded in an attempt to assuage his underclassman's fears. "The school won't burn down."

"But won't we all suffocate from the smoke?! We aren't lighting a fire in here, this room isn't meant to hold one!"

"Then open a _window_! I didn't think you'd be so _negative_, Suoh-kun."

"Is that _real blood_?"

"Oh my, look at that," Nekozawa commented, watching detachedly as trails of blood dripped lazily off the table from under the large black cloth and pooled in a grisly puddle underneath. "So that got away, did it? That's too bad, I was hoping that would stay put until the party started. It just wouldn't be a celebration if there wasn't a ceremonial sacrifice, you know?"

"Nekozawa-Senpai…" Tamaki put his hands together, as if silently pleading for the Black Magic president to put a stop to all the madness. "I… _appreciate _that you are trying to help, but this isn't… _quite_ the atmosphere the Host Club was hoping to achieve."

Nekozawa crossed his arms with a disappointed sigh. "I had assumed, by inviting the Black Magic Club to participate in your event, you would also like our help in preparation. After all, you were the one who asked me about a Yule log."

"You and your club were invited as _guests_. It would be… rude of me, as a host, to ask my guests to put any work into this party. And I was really hoping for more of an _answer_ to my question than a _display_ of it."

"Oh, but Suoh," Nekozawa smiled wickedly, "It was really no trouble. In fact, it was my pleasure."

"Please, Senpai… please take them down… it's just too scary!" Tamaki cried, finally falling onto his knees and begging. Nekozawa would have been annoyed, but seeing Tamaki beg was too amusing to be angry.

"Fine," he finally threw his hands up in defeat. "But I can't fix that fire pit before the party starts. You'll have to throw a rug over it or something."

"That's fine… that's fine! We'll think of something!" Tamaki stood up, overjoyed at his win. "Thank you for your help, but if we want the room to be this gloomy we'll call you on Halloween!"

"Oh, Suoh." A dark smile spread across Nekozawa's face, and he raised his head high enough to show a mad look in his intense blue eyes under the hood of his cloak. Tamaki shivered in fear.

"…This is _nothing_ compared to what we do on Halloween."


	4. Or Kirimi

Kirimi is a Nekozawa. It counts!

* * *

**Twenty Facts about Kirimi Nekozawa**

Nekozawa is afraid of the dark. She loves to play in the sunlight, loves to be warm, and is frightened by the uncertainties of the night.

2. Kirimi loves to be read to. Every night, to ward off the darkness, Kuretake reads to her, sometimes for hours. Kuretake is Kirimi's favorite storyteller. She always does the voices, and if Kirimi is dozing while being read a manga, Kuretake will explain the action in the panel, as it was part of the text. ("'Oh, is that all he wanted?' Kimiko asked sullenly, looking disappointed. 'I thought maybe he…'")

3. Kirimi's favorite stories are those with dashing princes on white horses who rescue princesses from dragons. She'll also accept heroes who are not actually royalty by blood, but exhibit princely traits. And anything with a good romantic subplot.

4. Kirimi's brother is a prince. A brave, handsome blond prince she calls "Onichama", affectionately. His picture hangs on the stairwell. But her Onichama is difficult to find.

5. Kirimi thinks that perhaps her princely Onichama is under a wizard's spell, which turns him into a frightening creature of darkness. Nonetheless, she knows the creature of darkness is still her brother; she just has to figure out how to break the spell.

6. Kirimi doesn't like animals. A year ago, the family bought a kitten, thinking perhaps that a love of cats would be a common interest she and her brother could share. But the playful feline loved to pounce and play fight, and took a particular liking to Kirimi, adopting her as his sparring partner. After scratching her twice, Kirimi started to cry whenever she saw it, and the kitten was given away.

7. Kirimi doesn't know if Bereznoff is a good cat or a bad cat. But her Onichama says that Bereznoff will scare away all bad cats, so for now, she'll trust his faith in it.

8. Kirimi also doesn't know if Bereznoff is a ward or a conductor for curses, so she doesn't yet trust it completely. It might be the reason her Onichama has to live as a monster.

9. Kirimi wants for nothing else than for her Onichama to come outside and play with her. But he never does.

10. Sometimes, adults will stop to compliment Kirimi on her hair and eyes. They tell her how pretty she is and how jealous they are. It makes Kirimi very happy. She wished people could also see her Onichama's hair and eyes. She thinks they're the prettiest in the world.

11. Kirimi loves fairy tales, and she loves stories with pictures, so shoujo manga was an easy step. Her favorite is one called "Three and Green", that has dragons and fairies and princes and magic, and a character who reminds her of the dark creature her Onichama turns into, but he's a villain.

12. Kirimi often impresses people with her extensive vocabulary. Adults always say, "Wherever did you learn such a word?" and then Kuretake turns a little pink.

13. Kirimi thinks Kadomatsu is so funny. Sometimes, if mama is scolding her, Kadomatsu will stand behind mama, perfectly still and quiet, and then suddenly make a face at her. Quick as a flash, he'll be stoic again, because the funny face was meant only for Kirimi, to cheer her up. He'd get her in more trouble, though, when mama would catch her smile every time he did it when she was supposed to be thinking about what she'd done. Nine times out of ten, Kirimi didn't know what she'd done.

14. Kirimi loves flowers. Her family has a garden in the back that every spring and summer she'll visit at least once a day. Sometimes she'll pick the prettiest flowers and make a bouquet for mama or Kuretake, but that always makes the gardener so angry, and then Kirimi gets frightened and runs away.

15. Kirimi likes visiting the high school. Because she feels it brings her closer to her brother.

16. Kirimi thought she found her Onichama once, during one of her visits to the high school. He was warm and dashing and had blond hair just like her, just like the boy in the portrait. For a moment, she felt completely fulfilled as he held her. She had never known such happiness. And best of all, he was a policeman, too!

17. Kirimi still likes her first Onichama. But it wasn't him that had come to rescue her. It was her real brother, the prince. And he had Bereznoff, just like the creature of Darkness. It was then that she realized that they were the same person. She was right to go looking in the high school, after all!

18. Kirimi knows that if she is ever in trouble again, she can count on her prince to save her. He promised her. And she made a promise, too; one that she can't tell anybody, not yet. Not even her prince.

19. One day, Kirimi wants to save her brother from the darkness. She wants to find a way to lift the curse her Onichama is under, so they can finally be together.

20. One day, Kirimi won't be afraid of the dark.


	5. And Eclair

From the Ouran Crack Drabble Generator- Pairing: Éclair Tonnerre / Nekozawa Umehito- Prompt: Give and Take (I couldn't have asked for a better prompt)

* * *

The third Music room was completely empty, devoid of lingering guests or hosts or life. Tentatively he stepped in, looking around. There was an uncomfortable chill to the atmosphere- like some terrible tragedy had just occurred. It was enough to make even Nekozawa shiver. He was about to leave, when the door to the practice room opened, and he turned towards it.

Nekozawa and Éclair faced each other for the first time. He looked surprised, and she, unamused.

"Excuse me," he began, forcing an awkward smile, "I'm looking for Suoh Tamaki."

"He is not available," she replied icily, raising her opera glasses to her eyes and peering through them at the stranger in black. Despite her curt answer, Nekozawa was undaunted.

"Well, when will he become available again?"

"He will not."

The room was silent for a moment as the two frowned heavily at each other and the air seemed suddenly thick with mutual dislike. Nekozawa stepped towards her, his hair hiding his eyes. Éclair lowered the opera glasses slightly.

"There is an urgent matter of which I must discuss with Suoh-Kun," he began testily. "I can go in there now, or I can wait for him here. Either way, I will see him."

"Whatever it is, it is not so important that it cannot be discussed with me," she bit, glaring ice daggers at him.

"I'm afraid it is a personal matter."

"Tamaki has no personal matters."

Another silence. This time, a slow, wicked smile spread across Nekozawa's lips. "I see," he began, a little too viciously. "So, the rumors are true."

Éclair's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

"You must be the so-called fiancée," he continued, a dark look in his eyes. He then smirked. "Tell me, did Suoh-Kun agree to this arrangement, or have you cast a _spell_ on him?..."

"I don't appreciate your tone," she snapped. "Leave at once."

"Not until I see him."

"You will not. I'm taking him back with me to France."

When this decision was announced to the Host Club, she was met with varying degrees of shock, despair, and anger from its members. But the reaction of this strange, robed intruder surprised her. Nekozawa laughed outrageously.

"I'm impressed!" he grinned, still chuckling. "I never would have thought you his type. I've never met anyone so selfish. It's like an achievement all on its own!"

"How dare you!" Éclair raged, the ice in her ice melting into an angry fire. "It's no business of yours!"

"You're very right," he smiled viciously, "How rude of me. Allow me to ask, though; pulled from his school and friends and home, what _is_ Suoh-Kun getting out of this arrangement?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes dark. "Something he's always wanted."

"And it's worth the price? He told you so"

Éclair set her teeth, eyes venomous, annoyed by this obnoxious stranger and his obnoxious robe. "That's between him and me."

"Of course it is. Everything is now, isn't it?" Nekozawa asked slyly. "Tell me, then… if he's giving up so much for you, just what are _you_ sacrificing for _him_?"

A third period of silence stretched between them. When Éclair said nothing, a victorious smile lit Nekozawa's face. He took a few steps back.

"Thank you. I believe I have what I came here for."

"You came here to see Tamaki," She reminded him curtly, her eyes cold again.

"Oh, no," he grinned blackly. "I came here to meet you, Tonnerre-San. And you met my expectations. Have a good evening, and do tell Suoh-Kun I dropped by." With that, he exited the third music room. Éclair scowled, and turned back towards the practice room to gather her things. Tamaki was not in there at all.


End file.
